


There's Snowbody like You

by cazoo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Snow, M/M, SO, Snow, Snowed In, Yoi - Freeform, but the summary probably gives it away anyways, doodle at the end, if i tag then itll give it away, inspired by the blizzard today, is my fave ship in, taggity tag tag, this is super short, when theres not enough tags, yurabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:12:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazoo/pseuds/cazoo
Summary: Cold mornings with Yurabek.Also (to the tune of Let it Go);Yurio, Yurio!Can't Otabek anymore.Fuck my life.





	

Bright light shining through the window woke Yuri from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and look at the clock.

“9:45?! Shit!” Yuri was suddenly awake and aware that he was late for his skating practice. He turned around and saw that Otabek was still sleeping too.

“Wake up Beka!” Yuri shouted while flipping all the sheets off the bed. Otabek shivered in response and shifted so that he was looking straight that Yuri. 

“No,” he simply replied. 

“Fine whatever. You can be late, but I’m not missing practice,” Yuri muttered as he sat up and scooted off the bed. He felt large, warm hands wrap around his waist and pull him more onto the bed. 

“Stay here on the bed, it’s warm,” Otabek cooed.

“I have stuff to do to-” Yuri started to say, but was interrupted by Otabek dragging him down. Yuri tried to fail in protest, but was paralyzed by Otabek’s bear hug. He let himself be pampered by Otabek’s hands, smoothing his hair and rubbing his back to warm it up. Yuri broke free after reminding himself of mission and went to closet to get some jeans and shirt to wear for the day. 

“Yuri, is that my shirt you’re wearing?” Otabek muttered into his pillow.

“Uh, yeah, I think,” Yuri said, face automatically turning pink. Otabek’s t-shirts, oversized when draped on Yuri, were among Yuri’s favorite things to wear while sleeping.

“Can you come closer so I could see which one it is?” Otabek asked. Yuri adventured a step closer, and regretted immediately after, because he was again pulled onto the bed by Otabek.

“Gotchu,” Otabek smirked into Yuri’s hair. Yuri only grumbled in response, causing Otabek to lift Yuri up so he resting on top of Otabek. He started to complain, but was yet again, interrupted by Otabek shushing him with a kiss. He couldn’t help but kiss Otabek back and quickly broke away. Now free of Otabek’s grasp, he jumped off the bed and quickly changed into his jeans and shirt, making sure to throw the large shirt onto Otabek’s face. 

As Yuri rushed out of the bedroom, packing up all his skating gear as he walked, Otabek swung his legs off the bed and stood up, stretching with a yawn. He strutted over to the door, eyeing Yuri who was shoveling oatmeal down his throat, probably burning it at the same time. When Yuri had finished, he picked up all his bags and charged straight for the door. He stopped in front of Otabek, who was still in his boxers and a plain white t-shirt, and glared.

“You need me to drive you over to the rink right?” Otabek grinned. Yuri only glared harder.

“Say ‘pretty please’ for me,” He smirked. 

“Pretty please,” Yuri spat, not breaking the glare. 

“Be my guest to leave the house, but you’ll probably want to come right back,” Otabek said, smiling as he strolled back to the bedroom. 

Yuri almost threw the couch at the back of Otabek just then, but settled on flipping him off. He guessed he would just have to walk today. 

He sighed as he opened the door, which caused him to momentarily freeze to death. There was a blizzard raging outside and the snow collapsed in from the roof, landing mostly on Yuri’s head. The piled up snow in front of the door also fell, encasing Yuri’s feet in the cold, as well as piling into the house. 

Otabek then proceeded to hear a rainbow of profanities fly out from Yuri’s mouth and front door slam shut. Yuri’s face, which looked mad enough to murder someone, appeared in the bedroom doorway.

Otabek chuckled.

“Told ya so”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always <3


End file.
